


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Christmas Shortbreads [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: And mean too, Christmas, Leo loves Christmas, M/M, Neymar is acting weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve and all Leo wants is to spend the special day with his beau Neymar. But Neymar doesn't seem to be bothered by the holidays, so Leo decides to celebrate Christmas himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a Secret Santa present for a girl named Dani. Hope she likes this :D

Leo gazes at the window sill and enjoy the little snowflakes falling down from the sky. He takes a deep breath and he could smell the Christmas spirit in the house. It is Christmas eve and Leo has been looking forward to this day since July. Christmas is his favourite holiday of the year. He loves the presents, the food, the atmosphere and most importantly he is able to spend some time with his loved ones. The Argentinian puts on a Christmas hat and turns on the stereo. The song 'Feliz Navidad' comes out and Leo hums to the song. He also turns on the battery operated snowman and he mimics the toy moves.

 

The timer rings and Leo walks to the kitchen to check on his roast chicken. Leo is making brunch for himself and Neymar today. It is not any fancy meal, but just a few dishes that his mother taught him for the occasion. The roast chicken aroma disperses throughout the kitchen it makes Leo's heart melt. It is perfectly cooked so he takes it out from the oven. Leo then stirs the soup and takes a scoop to taste it. The taste is just like the one his mom cooks for him. The footballer feels very proud of himself.

 

This is the first year Leo spends his Christmas eve with his new boyfriend Neymar. Leo has been looking forward to spending the holiday with Neymar, knowing that his boyfriend loves Christmas as much as he does. They have both agreed with their family members to spend the Christmas eve alone and then spend Christmas Day with their respective families.

 

"Ding dong!"

 

The doorbell rings and Leo opens the door. As expected, it is Neymar on the door. To Leo's surprise, Neymar is just wearing a black T-shirt underneath a coat, black beanie and jeans. It is exactly the same style that the Brazilian has always been wearing during the normal days. It is a big contrast to Leo, who is wearing a Christmas hat and sweater with a giant reindeer pattern. But Leo is not bothered about that. He is just happy to see his boyfriend.

 

"Merry Christmas!" says Neymar with a smile. He pecks on Leo's cheek and walks into the living room. Leo closes the door and helps his beau to take off the coat. Neymar stuffs Leo a Christmas present and walks straight to the kitchen. Leo calls him, but he ignores Leo. The young Brazilian quickly tears out a drumstick of the roast chicken and wolves it down. 

 

"Erm... are you hungry, Ney? Slow down, there are still plenty of it." Leo says with a worried tone. Neymar does not respond to him and tears another part of the chicken. Looking at his hungry boyfriend, Leo sighs and decides to join Neymar for an early breakfast. 

 

During the meal, not even once Neymar compliments Leo's food. Not that Leo needs that ego boost, but a little appreciation would be nice. Leo has been preparing the food since 5am and he is hoping for a little feedback from his beau. Neymar keeps on babbling random stuff about himself. Most of the time he does not let Leo a chance to talk. When Leo finally gets to talk, he does not seem to listen. Eventually, Leo decides to give up on talking and just contemplate at Neymar.

 

After the meal, the couple just chills at the living room couch. Leo slips his hands to Neymar's waist and cuddles his boyfriend. He rests his head on the Brazilian's chest and shuts his eyes. Things seem to be going well until Neymar switches the stereo to a loud heavy metal song. Leo opens his eyes wide as he is shocked by the music. He quickly grabs the remote and turns off the stereo. The Argentinian takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He looks at his boyfriend, who is focusing on playing the Fifa game with his phone. 

 

"Hey, wanna make a snowman?" Leo asks with his eyes focusing on his beau.

 

"What?" Neymar responds while still playing with his phone.

 

"I asked you whether you wanna make a snowman or not," Leo says with a slightly irritated tone as he folds his arms.

 

"Nah, it's too cold outside. Let's watch some tv instead." Neymar brushes him off without hesitant. The Brazilian puts down his phone, picks up the remote control and starts flipping through the channels. Leo feels snubbed. But he tries to get Neymar's attention again.

 

"Let's decorate the tree! Didn't you say you want to decorate the tree with me?" Leo says. But Neymar does not respond and continues to watch television. The Brazilian lets out a laugh while watching Spongebob Squarepants, as if his boyfriend does not exist.

 

"Let's open the presents." says Leo as he tries to get Neymar's attention again. He stares at Neymar with puppy eyes as he shakes his boyfriend's arms.

 

"Yeah, let's do that." Neymar finally replies with a smile.

 

Leo flashes a wide smile and quickly gets up to retrieve the presents. He gives one to Neymar and says, "Tada! Here's your Christmas present! Open it!"

 

He patiently waits for Neymar to open the present just to see his boyfriend's reaction. The Brazilian slowly tears the wrapping paper and opens the box. It is a gold coloured branded watch. It took Leo a while to find the suitable watch for Neymar. He went through a few shops before he found the perfect one. He hopes his boyfriend would love it. But Neymar just talks in a nonchalant tone. "Oh, it's nice. Thanks, babe."

 

Leo narrows his eyes, staring at Neymar. He isn't pleased by Neymar's lack of enthusiasm. The Brazilian doesn't even bother to fake the excitement. Leo looks at the present that Neymar gave him. Maybe his boyfriend has bought him something special. 

 

"I'm sure you will like my present. I had a hard time getting these for you, you know! It was the last one so I had to fight with a fat dude for it. And when I reach the cashier, I realised I didn't have my wallet with me, so I had to go back to get my wallet. I had to beg the staff to reserve it for me and thankfully she did. But then the car broke down halfway so I had to call for service. By the time I reached to store, it was already closed. So I had to go back the next day." Neymar babbles with various hand gestures. It even looks like he is exaggerating the situation.

 

"Aww... Poor thing! You shouldn't have." Leo smiles at his boyfriend. He opens the wrapping paper and takes out the gift. His smile turns into a frown as soon as he sees the present. It is a pair of red mittens with a snowman pattern. It is the exact same pair that he gave to Neymar a year ago. It even has words 'Ney' sewn on it. It is already insulting to receive a rewrap present, and Neymar lying about how much time and effort he took to buy the mittens is more cringe worthy. Leo would have been happy if he just receives a simple mug or socks as it is the thought that counts. But Neymar does not even try to get him something. Leo couldn't take it anymore. The re-wrap present is the last straw.

 

"Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior! What is wrong with you? I just got these for you last year!" Leo shouts at his beau and throws the mittens to the latter. He storms out the house just like that. As soon as he is outside, he starts to regret as the weather is too cold for him to handle. Leo runs back to the house and Neymar just give him a blank stare.

 

"I'm just coming back to get some stuff!" Leo says. He grabs his coat, phone, car keys, house keys and wallet then leaves the house. As soon as he leaves the house he feels stupid that he is the one out here instead of Neymar. But then he just has to go out to breathe some fresh air from the way Neymar has been treating him for the whole day. He looks back and there is no sign of Neymar. Feeling disappointed, he gets into his car.

 

"Hpm... Stupid Neymar! Who needs you? I can celebrate Christmas myself." Leo says as he slams the car door. He fishes out his phone from the pocket to call his friends. He scrolls and scrolls the phonebook for a few times before decides to call Dani. When he is about to hit the call button, he feels that it is not appropriate to bother his teammate at this special day. He also thought of calling his brother too, but then he does not want his family to ask questions about his relationship. He lets out a huge sigh as he puts the phone back to the pocket and starts the car. The Argentinian drives around the city with no specific plans on his mind. He passes by streets after streets in the lonely city as all the shops are closed today. When he passes by a five-star hotel, he feels grateful. Hotels are never closed even for the holidays. This is the perfect place for him.

 

Leo goes to the hotel restaurant and orders roast turkey with honey glazed ham served with gravy, cranberry sauce, pumpkin, roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes. Everything in the restaurant looks perfect. The giant Christmas tree, the cute gingerbread house, the white reindeer lights, lovely Christmas songs at the background and polite staffs. The dish is absolutely delicious too. There is also a glass of red wine to go with the turkey. Leo feels touched when he receives a complimentary gingerbread from the waiter. This is far better than the mittens that he received this morning. Hell, even strangers treat him better than his own boyfriend. He takes a peek on his phone and there were no missed calls or messages from Neymar. He shakes his head and sighs. Maybe he needs to re-evaluate Neymar as a boyfriend.

 

Leo hangs around the restaurant for about two hours and he eventually gets bored. Despite the perfect Christmas setting, something is missing from it. Love. Christmas is not perfect if it is not spent with your loved one. It is the time for someone to give up one's very self and think only of others. Christmas is about bringing the greatest happiness to others. If Neymar did not understand that maybe it is his duty to teach him. And maybe 3 hours is enough punishment to his boyfriend. Leo pays the bill and leaves the restaurant.

 

When Leo opens his house door, he is surprised to see his Christmas tree decorated with shinny lights and cute ornaments. Neymar has been decorating the Christmas tree. He turns around and gives a warm smile to Leo. The Brazilian grabs the star ornament and gives it to Leo. He says, "Here, you can put the star."

 

Leo is dumbfounded by his boyfriend, but he accepts it. The Argentine climbs the ladder and places the star on the tip of the tree. Neymar gives him a silly smile when Leo comes down. The Brazilian has already changed his clothes. He is now wearing a yellow sweater and a Christmas hat. He puts a hat on Leo's head and adjusts it. When they finish decorating the tree, Neymar puts on the snowman mittens that Leo gave to him. He smiles to Leo and says, "These mittens are perfect. I'm so grateful that someone gave me these last year because I've always complained about the cold weather. And they are pretty cute too. He told me to take good care of it because it is the one and only pair."

 

Leo's eyes becomes wide when he hears that from Neymar. His boyfriend has never forgotten about the mittens all along. The Brazilian even remembers why Leo gave him the mittens in the first place.

 

Neymar takes off the mittens and takes Leo to the dining room. The table is fully set with candles, food, and a nice table cloth. There are Christmas pudding, ham, roast lamb and red wine. Leo just gazes at the table with awe. He takes a bite of the roast lamb and he swears that this is the best roast lamb he has ever tasted in his life. He never knew Neymar could cook that well. Leo eats a lot and smiles a lot at the dinner table. Most of the time he just gazes at Neymar's eyes with a silly smile on his face. He just laughs to whatever Neymar is saying.

 

After dinner, Neymar puts on his glasses and plays the tune to 'O Christmas Tree' with the piano. Leo's eyes soften as he listens to the melody of the song. When Neymar finishes the song, he walks over and presses a kiss to Leo's cheek. He hands Leo a small gift and says,

 

"Merry Christmas, Leo."

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will be the last fic for this year. See ya'll next year! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
